1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an aspect of a fluid ejecting apparatus which ejects a fluid, for example, an ink jet printer (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “printer”) is known. The printer forms an image by ejecting ink droplets onto a printing face. The printer receives a supply of ink through an ink cartridge (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “cartridge”) which is an aspect of a fluid supply unit. The cartridge is usually detachably mounted on a carriage which is provided in a printer (for example, JP-A-2008-993, JP-A-2014-34147, or the like). A terminal portion, or the like, provided in a carriage, is used for exchanging electrical signals between a printer and a cartridge.
In a printer, it was desirable to miniaturize a carriage from the related art, and repeated researches are carried out on a daily basis.